Daikirai
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: UA de "Fandom Pains" dedicado a MontanaHatsune92, por estar en su lista de capítulos mas odiados. "T" por malas palabras, violencia y sangre,


**Este AU de "Fandom Pains" lo hago después de que vi el capítulo. Y debo decirles, que, de verdad, odie como Lucy hizo que el personaje de "Tristan" muriese en su programa favorito para que Leni y Lori no la dejasen ver su programa en paz y poniendo alegría en ese show.**

 **Se lo dedico a MontanaHatsune92, por estar en su lista de capítulos más odiados de la serie (Que por cierto hare UAs de esos capítulos en un futuro quizás no tan lejano Dedicados a el: Ejemplo: Sound of silence, Heavy Meddle, entre otros).**

 **"Daikirai"**

Luego de que Lucy mandase una a carta a los ejecutivos de la cadena que emitía su programa de vampiro favorito, haciendo que sacaran a Tristan, nieto del vampiro favorito de Lucy, Edwin, eso puso muy tristes a Lori y Leni, pues lo amaban con todas sus almas por no parecerse al personaje favorito de la gótica, cosa que a ella lo molestaba, o "en lenguaje gótico" le "quemaba" el alma.

Puede que al principio Lucy lo tomase como algo aceptable, de esa forma ya no la molestarían más, aunque luego la culpa se le comenzó a apoderarse de ella al ver Leni y a Lori llorando todo el tiempo a causa de que sacasen a Tristan porque ellas se babeaban por el cuándo lo veían, algo asi como lo que paso con Hugh.

Pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en el pasado tenía que decirles lo que paso con Tristan, no pensó nunca en las consecuencias que trajese una de sus acciones, pues lo que iba a pasar luego era un "riesgo" que ella iba a correr.

Lucy paso cerca de la habitación de Lori y Leni y toco la puerta para entrar.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - Pregunto Lucy.

-Puedes. - Dijo la voz de Lori un poco rota y dejándola pasar.

-Aun lo superaron? - les pregunto Lucy.

-No! Y lo que me sigo preguntando es que como es que algo así pudo pasar?!- Se pregunto Lori y se abrazó con Leni llorando.

-Pues bueno la verdad, respecto a eso, fui yo quien pedí que se los sacaran, es que ya me estaba comenzando a hartar que le vieran lo divertido a mi show cuando en realidad es sobre tragedias, aparte no podemos volver a tener "episodios" así como lo ocurrido con Hugh, aparte no sé cómo se pueden babear por alguien a las espaldas de otro. - les dijo Lucy exponiendo "toda esa verdad" haciendo que recibiese un golpe por parte de las dos.

¡No podía ser! ¡¿Acaso le pegaron?! ¡No! No podía ser esto así. Puede que a veces le amenazaran con no tocar sus cosas, siendo que lo hacían de manera verbal pero esta vez lo hicieron de forma física.

\- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO LUCY! ¡AHORA NO SOLO TE DEDICAS A APARECER EN FRENTE DE TODOS CAUSANDOLE UN INFARTO, SI NO QUE TE DEDICAS A ARRUINAR LAS VIDAS DE OTROS! ¡ERES LA PEOR HERMANA DE TODAS ELLAS! ¡DESDE QUE NACISTE SIEMPRE FUISTE UNA RARA QUE NUNCA PUEDE SONREIR! ¡Y SI TERMINAS SIN AMIGOS Y MURIENDO DEL CORAZON ROTO INCLUSO DE SOLEDAD... SERIA LO MEJOR PARA TODOS! - Le grito Lori exponiéndole toda la "verdad" del pasado. Desde que nació, siempre la odiaron, querían transformarla en "Otra Lucy" diferente y remplazable. Pero Lucy ya se había hartado de los momentos en los que ella la consideraba un "saco de golpear" para desquitar toda su rabia. Ahora eran Lori y Leni quienes serían los "sacos de boxeo" para desquitar toda su rabia a golpes como Lynn.

\- ¿¡A SI?! ¡MIRA QUIENES LO DICEN! ¡LAS QUIENES SE PELEARON POR UN VESTIDO! ¡LAS QUIEN QUIERE TENER DE ESCLAVOS A TODOS Y CASI MATA A LENI EN SU PRUEBA DE CONDUCIR! ¡LA QUIENES CREYERON EL RUMOR DE LYNN Y LISA DE LA MALA SUERTE Y CASI TRAUMAN A LINCOLN! ¡PERO AHORA QUE SAQUE A TRISTAN DE LA TV!: ¡ESO SE LLAMA KARMA! ¡ESTO NO ESTARIA PASANDO SI NO FUESEN POR SUS ACCIONES DEL PASADO, QUE A LO MEJOR LLAMADOS PECADOS, USTEDES, MALDITA RETRASADA MENTAL DE MIERDA Y PERRA MANDONA DE LAS PUTAS, ¡DEBERIAN MORIRSE EN EL INFIERNO Y QUE SUS HIMENES QUEDE ENTERRADO EN LO MAS PROFUNDO DE SUS CULOS CUANDO LAS VIOLEN LOS PECADORES Y SE COMAN TODA SU MIERDA! - Les grito la gótica estallando de furia exponiéndoles sus verdades como si su rabia acumulada fuese el volcán Kikai en Japón que al estar "dormido" durante 7.300 años, desde la época quizás feudal o prehistórica, el "despertar" de su última erupción hace que las siguientes erupciones sean aún peores que el incendio del volcán en la gran ciudad de Pompeya en Italia en el año 300 A.C.

\- ¡Ahora ya valiste friki!- le gritaron las dos rubias mayores al unísono y la comenzaron a atacarla de múltiples maneras, bofeteándose o peor aún. Mordisqueándose como si fueran perros. En ese momento Lucy agarro una de las posiciones más "preciadas" de ellas y las rompieron en un millón de pedazos provocando una furia demasiado enorme en Leni y Lori provocando que se golpearan hasta que brotaran pequeñas gotas de sangre de su boca y hasta que se cansaran y se fueron a llorar a sus respectivos cuartos y camas estando muy arrepentidas de ello.

Pero ahora era ya muy tarde. Quizás nunca se volverían a amigar en la vida. Ahora se odiaban las unas contra la otra con todas las ganas del mundo hasta el infinito.

FIN

 **Esto ya es como "Study muffin" las hermanas se babean por alguien a las espaldas de otro. Aparte creo que es este el primer capítulo en donde no se trata de una de las hermanas pasándose con Lincoln, sino de una de las hermanas pasándose "entre sí". (Un claro ejemplo es: Driving Miss Hazy y creo que Alexander le daría un buen merecido a Lori)**

 **P.D.: Montana, solo espero que de tu capitulo, tu OC Alexander se lo tome bien.**

 **P.D. 2: ¿Me das tu permiso de usar a tus OCs Dimitri y Alexander en un "Two-Shot" de un UA de "Study Muffin"? (No sera una copia del tuyo).**

 **P.D: 3: ¿Me das otro permiso de usar a Alex y Dimitri reaccionando a tus fics: "Una tarde de paz" y "Te amo"?**

 **P.D. 4: En el capítulo 12 de "Ficgelion" (Uffff... Espere tanto para Que las hermanas me conociesen en carne y hueso), Lynn me dice que no vuelva a emparejar a su Linky con las fantasmas, pues lo hare, para siempre y por siempre JAJAJAJA. Hasta con el proyecto X-over de TLH con Death Note Lynn va a sufrir de forma lenta y dolorosa.**

 ***RCurrent: Ya sabré como hacer el ultimo Fic de NSL, lo juro.**


End file.
